


Hammock

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Risa - Freeform, Shore Leave, Sort Of, risa vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: [Image ID:] There are palm trees in the background. Uhura reclining in a red hammock and waving to Spock, who is poking his head up over the side. He's wearing purple eyeshadow. Uhura is wearing an oversized orange shirt and pale green shorts, and orange eyeshadow. Her natural hair is fanned out behind her. [end image ID]
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206659
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kelvinverse Risa Shore Leave, Spuhura, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patetheduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patetheduck/gifts).



> [Image ID:] There are palm trees in the background. Uhura reclining in a red hammock and waving to Spock, who is poking his head up over the side. He's wearing purple eyeshadow. Uhura is wearing an oversized orange shirt and pale green shorts, and orange eyeshadow. Her natural hair is fanned out behind her. [end image ID]

**Author's Note:**

> [Originaly posted to tumblr.](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/644448694180167680)


End file.
